My Missing Puzzle Piece
by LiveLaughLove72
Summary: Emily and Maya are utterly in love. But what happens when there are so many secrets you don't know about? How can they stay together when they're hanging by a thread? And A will do anything to drive them apart?
1. My Kind of Fairytale

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Just borrowing characters for a story my friend is begging me to write. Check her out, Emily123454321. She gave me the inspiration to write this story.

**Chapter 1**

_My Kind of Fairytale_

Emily POV

"Maya, I am going to kill you if you don't tell me!" I laughed. Maya had a surprise for me that she had been hiding for weeks. I was dying to know. Trust me, I've had enough surprises for a lifetime.

"Well, that would be a shame," she giggled. "You'd never find out what I have planned then." I could hear the smile in her voice as she tortured me with this secret.

I was driving home from the Pizza Post, talking to my annoying girlfriend on the overrated iPhone. Seriously, the darn thing was a piece of crap. Ugh, the smell of the grease and the cheese sent my mouth watering.

"Em, get home soon! I'm starving!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll just eat this whole pizza without you."

"No, you won't," she giggled.

I just pulled into the driveway and hung up my phone. The pizza was now calling to my empty, growling stomach. I knocked on my door.

Maya POV

"No, you won't," I giggled. Oh, Emily would never guess what I had planned for her. The big surprise would occur tomorrow. Soon, I realized Emily wasn't replying.

"Emily? Emily, are you there?" Oh my, gosh. She hung up on me. Well, that girl had some serious explaining to do. A knock on the door interrupted my fuming.

"I'll get it!" I instinctively shouted out to nobody. I jogged over and opened the door.

"Someone ordered a pizza with extra pepperoni? Are you Miss. Most Amazing Yet Annoying Girlfriend in the Whole Entire World St. Germain?" asked Emily with a playful smile on her lips.

I laughed. "No, I think you have the wrong person." Emily pulled me in for a quick, yet passionate kiss and placed the pizza on the table. I pulled away. Emily looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Sorry, I'm just so hungry!" I explained with a laugh. It didn't take long for us to sit down and begin consuming slices of fat and grease.

"You know," said Emily, "this stuff is so terrible for your health." I groaned. Leave it to the jock to worry about your health.

"Don't worry about it! At least if I die, I'll die happily with a slice of pizza in my hand."

We laughed and joked and talked for a bit. In the end we decided to cuddle on Emily's bed and watch Titanic. Of course, halfway through the movie a full out make out session began. This time though, Emily was the one to pull away.

I understood the look in her eyes and we just cuddled again. She didn't want to do "this" right now. And I would never push her into anything she wasn't ready for. Just lying beside her was fine with me. I fell asleep happily in my lover's arms. This was my kind of fairytale.

_I know. LOL. Reaaaally short. I hope you liked it. It's hard for me to write an Emily and Maya story. I just can't get their personalities right. Any ideas about Maya's special surprise for Emily? It will be EXTREMELY romantic! Thx for reading and please review! BE HONEST._


	2. Raining Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Just borrowing characters for a story my friend is begging me to write. Check her out, **Emily123454321**. She gave me the inspiration to write this story.

**Chapter 2**

_Raining Roses_

Emily POV

I was practically bouncing in my seat. Today was Valentine's Day and I was super excited. Maya and I would have the whole day to just be together like a normal, happy couple. We could go out and hold hands and not care about what everyone was saying and thinking because we would be too absorbed in each other to care.

I was too busy thinking about Maya that I didn't notice Mr. Fitz had called on me to answer a question.

"Miss Fields?"

"Um, I-I'm sorry, what?"

Mr. Fitz shook his head as the class giggled. He let it slide, of course. I knew about his relationship with my best friend and he didn't push it. He repeated the question and, to my utter embarrassment, I had no idea what the answer was. Oh, well. Maya St. Germain would be with me today. Anything would be worthwhile if I ended up in her arms at the end of the day.

Soon I found myself at lunch, sitting in between Aria and Maya. They were all talking about Hanna's last conversation with Caleb and I began to speak with Maya.

"How are you today, beautiful?" I whispered in her ear. She shook her head.

"Terrible. Valentine's Day is extremely overrated. And it's so annoying. All the couples off in their own little world. It's so mushy, it's sickening." She giggled as she pointed out all the couples that couldn't get enough of each other.

Great. I was looking forward to being with Maya and holding her. It broke my heart to see that she hated this very day. A tear slid down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away. Today wasn't my best day.

It went by in a blur. Soon I had swimming practice and the feel of the cool water on my skin was refreshing. It felt a lot better than what had happened earlier today. I felt like I had been rejected before I'd even asked. I soon got dressed and drove slowly home to clear my head and think about what I was going to say.

I was prepared to fall asleep fully clothed in my bed as soon as I walked through the door. I trudged up the stairs and walked into my room to gasp at the sight.

Maya POV

Emily walked in and gasped at what I had prepared for her.

The room was lit red for the color of Valentine's Day. Rose petals were everywhere. It looked as if it had been raining roses all over the bedroom. I was sitting on the bed in a beautiful red dress and my hair in waves just for the girl I loved. A single red rose was in my hand.

I slowly walked towards Emily, who had tears in her eyes and handed her the rose with a soft kiss on her cheek.

"This was the surprise?" she whispered. I giggled at her expression.

"Emily Fields, I love you more than all the rose petals in this room."

She pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I inhaled the chlorine scent of her hair and realized there was nothing I wanted more than this woman on this very day. She pulled away breathless and I smiled at her. I raised my hand to caress her cheek and gave her another kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

_Short, I know. What did you think of the surprise? Romantic, sweet, totally awesome? Please review! Leave any suggestions, compliments, or criticism for me to read. Thanks!_

_-Raina 3 _


	3. Dead is Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Just borrowing characters for a story my friend is begging me to write. Check her out, **Emily123454321**. She gave me the inspiration to write this story.

**Chapter 3**

_Dead is Dead_

Emily POV

I woke up and I turned around to see if the woman I loved was there beside me. Of course not. On the bright side, the aroma of pancakes and bacon wafted up the stairs and into my room. I got out of bed and followed the luscious smell.

Maya was making me breakfast. How sweet of her. I heard her mutter, "Wow, I'm a terrible cook," as she took a piece of bacon. I giggled and she turned to me only to turn away and laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Em, I think you may want to go upstairs and get dressed before your mom comes home," Maya giggled.

That was when I realized the only thing I wore was my birthday suit. I gasped and ran up the stairs to change, chuckling along with her. I changed into a blue camisole and white shorts and ran back to Maya. I just wanted to be in her arms. Last night was so amazing. I relived every moment and grinned. I was extremely happy.

"Am I decent now?"

Maya laughed. "You're never just decent. You're always gorgeous. Even with crazy sex hair."

We laughed and ate breakfast. I turned on the news while we ate. Of course, it was all about Alison and her murder. I sighed. Only Ali knew how to ruin the most perfect day of my life. Maya raised her eyebrows as if to ask where my happy mood went.

"I miss her, Maya. How could all this happen to her?"

"I don't know, Em." She placed her hand on mine in a comforting manner. "I hope they solve it soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"I hate seeing you like this."

"No, you're lying. What's the real reason?"

"Emily, it's just that…"

"What?" I asked, honestly curious. "What's so important you would have to lie to me about it?" I was hurt she would lie about this to me.

"I…the truth is…I hate it! All you ever talk about is Alison. Even when we're together! Why can't you just focus on this? Us?"

My jaw dropped. How could she say that to me? A tear formed in my eye. I had just snapped. "You do realize I lost one of my _best friends?_" I screamed.

"Well, Alison is gone. Dead is dead, Emily, why can't you just get over her?" she shouted back.

My heart felt like it had been torn out, stomped on, ripped into pieces, spit on, and then been thrown back inside me by someone I loved. Maya had hurt me to the point of no forgiveness. Nice girl was gone.

"Emily, I-I didn't mean that," she whispered.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, _NOW!_ I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

She started to weep as I practically shoved her out the door. I leaned back against it and slid to the floor and sobbed. How could she? I couldn't breathe or move. Her words kept vibrating through my brain.

_Dead is dead!_

_ Dead is dead!_

_ Dead is dead!_

My mother came through the door with red eyes and a torn expression. She came over and hugged me, not even asking about my problem all she whispered in my ear was, "You know."

I pulled away. "Know what?"

"He-He…he's gone!" My mother screamed and she sobbed into my shoulder. He. Oh my God. My father. Maya was right about one thing.

Dead really is dead.

_Hope you liked it! Sorry about her father. Please don't hate me. And the fight. I'm sorry. I just needed a dramatic ending. This wasn't my best chapter ever, but I lost a bet to my best friend. Who knew Poof from The Fairly Oddparents was a BOY? He wears PINK. Oh well. Review, please. Thanks for reading! _


	4. Kenneth

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Just borrowing characters for a story my friend is begging me to write. Check her out, **Emily123454321**. She gave me the inspiration to write this story.

**Chapter 4**

_Kenneth_

Emily POV

I sat beside my mom on the sofa, stroking her hair as she sobbed into my chest. I was still in shock about my father. The tears hadn't even started coming yet. Mom sniffed and looked up at me.

"Emily. I…have something to tell you," she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow and just looked at her. She crawled away from me. Her expression was one of guilt and shame. I took her hand and said, "You can tell me anything. I know how hard it is to lose the one you're in love with."

"In love with? Honey, your father is fine. He called me today. To comfort me."

"I don't understand. Who's gone?" I was extremely relieved and confused and angry. She made me so worried for nothing. My father was safe. That was all I needed.

She sighed. "Before you were born, your father and I had a fight and it almost split us apart. I had a lot of mixed emotions and I couldn't take it anymore. I left to a bar and had a few drinks. I woke up the next morning in someone else's bed.

"His name was Jared and we never spoke again. Well, nine months later, you were born."

I gasped. My father wasn't my father? I hadn't realized I had spoken my thoughts until my mother shook her head.

"You were born. But what I never told you was…" She sighed. I looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"You have a twin brother named Kenneth Gavin Green."

Maya POV

Have you ever said something out of anger or jealousy? Something you immediately regretted? Something you wished you could take back?

Someone once told me you can't turn back the hands of time. Time is evil. It won't let you go back and undo your mistakes. It moves too quick and sometimes it takes an eternity to progress.

Eternity. An eternity is a long time. People say they will love each other for an eternity. But what happens when one lover says something out of pure jealousy. They didn't mean it. Would they still love each other?

Love is such a silly thing. It makes people do stupid things. They are blind to the others they hurt. They only care about the one person they love. The one person they will do anything for.

People are stupid. They say stupid things, do stupid things, feel stupid things. People love other people for an "eternity", but in time, they say something to end their love. Every story has a tragic ending. Tragic because of one human's stupidity. Everything is my fault. I'm the stupid one.

Every story I'm in will have a tragic ending. It will be all my fault. Everyone's pain and suffering will be my fault because of the things I blurt out when I'm not thinking.

As far as I'm concerned, they all lived painfully ever after.

_Hope you liked it! Who else wants to hear more about Kenneth? I know I do! I loved Maya's thoughts and feelings at the end. I felt like I needed to include more of her in this chapter! Lastly, is Kenneth really gone? Will we meet his father? Oh, and it is possible to have twins that both have different fathers. So Emily still has the same father. Anyway, review honestly, leave suggestions and ideas, and ask any questions you'd like! Until next time!_

_-Raina_


	5. Unforgivable

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Just borrowing characters for a story my friend is begging me to write. Check her out, **Emily123454321**. She gave me the inspiration to write this story.

**Chapter 5**

_Unforgivable_

Emily POV

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

This wasn't possible. She was lying. I couldn't have a twin brother. I would know by now. I refused to believe that I've been alive for 16 years with no recognition of Kenneth.

My mother, no Pam, I couldn't even stand to think of her as my mother right now, looked at me with her guilty expression.

"Honey, let me finish. Kenneth's father is Jared. Your father is still your father. I know it's a lot to take in. Anyway, Kenneth has been having some problems. He lives with Jared, but, I was just notified today that he's missing. I don't know what we're going to do."

My jaw dropped. I just sat there, letting the fact soak in that I had a missing twin brother. It was too much.

"I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO!"I shouted at her. "I'M NEVER GOING TO LOOK AT YOU AGAIN. HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE. I….I HATE YOU!"

And with that, I ran into my room, before Pam could see the tears running down my cheeks. I sat on my bed, letting the sobs rack my body. I was practically screaming. I almost didn't hear my ringtone. I picked up my phone and checked the message.

"Want to save poor little Kenneth? I know how. I know everything. Xoxo –A"

Maya POV

I lay there, looking at the ceiling of my bedroom. The only sound was my breathing. Nothing moved. The world was silent and still. I basked in my own shame.

I jumped when my ringtone blared through the room. I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Maya."

"Emily?" I was surprised she even wanted to look at my name on her contacts list. That was when I heard her shallow breathing and small cries. "What's wrong?"

"Can you meet me? I can't be here right now."

"Of course. Where?"

"Anywhere. I just need to talk," she sighed. "Everything is going wrong!"

A tear slipped down my cheek at her pain. Had I put her in this much pain? Of course I did! Painfully ever after, remember, Maya?

"Can you come over here? No one is home and I could surely use some company."

"Okay." She hung up on me after that.

I was going to see the girl I loved. Finally. I could tell her how sorry I was. Some things just slip out, you know? I heard the door bell ring. It was Emily.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I opened the door to a surprise.

Someone hit me over the head and everything went black.

Like the color of their hoodie.

_ Ah! It's A! lol. What's gonna happen next? Who is A? What will happen to Emily and Maya's relationship? Stay tuned to find out! Lol, I sound like one of those reporters. Well, review honestly! Tell me what you think! Xoxo_

_-A_

_ Lol jk!_

_-Raina_


	6. Obviously A

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Just borrowing characters for a story my friend is begging me to write. Check her out, **Emily123454321**. She gave me the inspiration to write this story.

**Chapter 6**

_Obviously A_

Emily POV

I knocked on Maya's door for the fifth time. I was starting to think she had stood me up. What a bitch. Just as I was about to turn around and go home, someone opened the door.

"Aw, Em, what happened? You can tell me anything," said Maya as she wrapped me in her arms. I sobbed into her shoulder, gasping for breath.

"Well….Pam….Jared…twins….Kenneth….brother," I managed to get out between gasps.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. You can tell me all about it."

I clung to her as we made our way to her bedroom. She opened the door for me and led me inside, locking it behind her.

And that was when I realized Maya wasn't Maya.

Maya POV

I looked at Emily with worried eyes. I was tied up so I couldn't move and I had duct tape over my mouth. Beside me sat a tied up boy. He had blonde, shaggy hair and these sparkling green eyes. For some reason he reminded me of Emily.

"What's going on?" Emily whispered.

I screamed, but the duct tape covering my mouth made it almost impossible to hear for the ears of anyone outside this room.

The girl that was pretending to be me took her wig off and Emily gasped.

"No. No, no, no, no, this can't be happening! You wouldn't do this to me!"

"Guess again, honey. The only reason Maya's still breathing is because of you. I couldn't hurt you like that. I'm in love with you, Emily," she explained as she rubbed Emily's arms. Emily pushed her away and slowly stepped away from the girl. I knew her from something.

Emily fell to her knees and sobbed. "It's been you all along. How…how could you? I was in love with you. How did you do it?"

The girl walked towards Emily and stroked her cheek. "Honey, it was obvious.

"A is for Alison."

_WHO KNEW? Lol. Yea, my friend thinks A is Alison so I had to make it her! Who do you think A is? I think A is Kate and Melissa working together with a whole bunch of other people. But I'd like to hear your opinions. :)_

_-Raina_


	7. Decisions

_So sorry for the long wait! I've been trying to fit it in, but I've got school and my boyfriend to deal with now, and my friends need help with all this crap, and it's just a HUGE MESS! Anyway, if I have any Twi-Hards out there, I just wrote my first chapter of_ _**Stella **__and I'd like to know what you think. Now, onto the story! :)_

**Chapter 7**

_Decisions_

Maya POV

Okay, this was just confusing. I stared at the boy beside me, and he looked at me, obviously lost, too. Emily sobbed as Alison stroked her hair. I wanted to punch the girl for doing this to my girl. And the boy who was giving me the same vibe Emily did. I can't explain it.

Wait. Alison! Wasn't she supposed to be, I don't know, DEAD? I was completely freaked and just wanted to know what was going on. And, no offense to Alison, but this chair was really uncomfortable.

I writhed around and the chair fell over. I had a little mini heart attack. The boy started laughing at me. I was too scared to laugh. I was too scared to breathe. Why? Because Alison was handing Emily a gun.

Emily POV

Ali placed the pistol in my hand and I stared at her in shock. Why was she handing me this? What was she going to do to Maya and the boy? What did she expect me to do with a pistol, anyway? Why was she doing this to me?

"Emily, you do have a choice. I'll give you four options. First, you can save Maya, and kill him. Or, you can save Kenneth,"-I gasped as I realized who the boy was-"and kill Maya. Or, you could end all this suffering with suicide. It's your choice."

"What's my final option?" I asked, my voice shaking and tears streaming down my face. I was trembling in fear. I couldn't take this. But I knew if I ended my life, Maya and Kenneth would be doomed.

"We could just forget them both, and run away together. It doesn't have to be this way, sweetie."

I was frightened at her sickeningly sweet tone of voice. It was full of pure evil. This girl had been alive the whole time. And I had loved her. How? It wasn't possible. I took in a shaky breath and reviewed my options.

"I choose…."

_What will happen? Who will Emily choose? Anyone else know who the boy was before I mentioned it was Kenneth? It was pretty obvious. Sorry it's not my best chapter! But, I've had a lot going on and a lot on my mind! Again, I apologize for the wait! Review honestly and remember to check out my story __**Stella**__! Thanks!_

_-Raina_


	8. Preparation

_Okay, so I know I've been MIA and I'm so sorry! My internet has been out for a long time. Stupid Verizon! Anyway, I've decided to reward you guys for being so patient and sticking with me through this story with a longer chapter! Once again, check out my story __**Stella**__! Thanks! :)_

**Chapter 8**

_Preparation's a Bitch_

Maya POV

"You."

I shouldn't even be shocked. I knew Emily had loved Alison more than me from the very beginning. Still, it was horrifying that after all that's happened, she still chose her. I went through all that trouble. Emily is no longer ashamed of who she is. Alison didn't do that. I did!

Alison smiled, and I shuddered. I couldn't stand her. I still didn't have a very clear view of what was going on. My chair was still on the floor. The blood was rushing to my head. I needed to escape.

From what I could see, Alison kissed Emily on the head. I clenched my teeth, and my hands shook with rage. If Alison hadn't been so prepared, I probably could've burst through these ropes and attack her. I couldn't hurt Emily though. And if Alison was who made her happy, then I guess it wasn't my place to judge.

Kenneth sat beside me, and kept trying to tear the duct tape off his mouth by rubbing the loosed edge against his shirt. It was pointless. Neither of us could move or speak. I just sat there, and waited for Ali to pick up the gun and shoot me. It was better than having to watch as she flirted with my girlfriend.

Alison finally noticed that we were still sitting over here. She rushed over and put my chair right side up. Then, she ripped the duct tape off, extra hard. I screamed. My whole mouth stung. Kenneth took it like a man. Show-off.

"Now," Ali said. "I want you to know that I would never hurt you, Maya." I hated the way she said my name. It sounded like some kind of rare, disgusting, deadly disease. "It would hurt Emily too much. So, you have two options. I can kill you, because Emily can't make your decisions for you, or we could pretend this mess never happened."

I snorted. It was an obvious choice. Why did she even have to ask the question? "Pretend this never happened. And I mean every part of it," I added, tilting my body to the side so I could look into Emily's eyes. I would forget my love for her. I would forget everything.

"Emily, wait outside for me. I'm going to deal with Kenneth."

"No, you're not."

Alison turned around to see Emily holding the pistol, aiming it at her chest. Alison's eyes widened in shock. I thought she was supposed to be prepared. Apparently, she wasn't for this. She put her hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Emily. Put the gun down, sweetie. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Well, I believe it's me who's in control. Now, I loved you, Alison. Not anymore. I've found my answers, and I've received closure. I can let you go now."

And with that, she shot her past love.

Alison fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. Emily hadn't quite got her where she had aimed, but I enjoyed watching Ali suffer. I could tell it was hard for Emily to do that. She loved this girl once. But now, she couldn't love someone who lied.

What no one suspected was Alison getting up with a smirk.

"Wow. That was a really uncreative move there, honey. I've got two words for you -bulletproof vest." She unbuttoned her shirt to show the vest. Emily's jaw dropped.

"A always has a plan. And a Plan B, and a Plan C, and a…well, you get the picture. Preparation's a bitch, ladies. Well, I guess you blew it, Emily."

And then, I was unconscious for the second time today.

_Were you guys expecting that twist? Sorry I didn't have anything in Emily's POV. I just wanted to write some more Maya. If I have any Ezria fans, check out my new story __**Professor Ex-Boyfriend**__! And, once again, all you Twi-Hards should check out __**Stella**__! Thanks, love you guys! Review! Until next time!_

_-Raina_


	9. Wait

_Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 9**

_Wait_

Maya POV

I woke up in a dim room. The floor was dirty, and it smelled of must here. I guessed I was in the basement, tied up to a chair. I groaned as my head pounded.

Emily was on my left, still unconscious. Kenneth was to my right, and he stared at me bewildered. I glared at him. He smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"You look so familiar. I can't figure out why." His voice was soothing. He had a British accent that could lull you to sleep. It calmed me, and I suddenly didn't feel like I was going to die.

"You don't. I doubt we've ever met." His dazzling smile answered me. His teeth were a milky white. "I'm Maya."

"I assumed that. The name's Kenneth, but, most people call me Ken."

"Well, when I was little, I used to destroy Barbie dolls, so we're going to go with Kenneth."

His beautiful laugh echoed through the empty room. It was like nothing I'd ever heard before. It was just music to my ears, and I caught my breath. Just then, Emily woke up.

She looked like she was going to pass out. Her eyelids drooped and she moaned in pain. I smiled at her. "Maya?" she mumbled. As soon as Emily realized what was going on, her eyes flew open and she started gasping for breath.

She started to cry. Her eyes went in all directions, searching for anything to get us out of here. I began to worry she was having a panic attack. It seemed she couldn't breathe.

"Okay, Emily I know we're trapped in here," I said, "But you need to calm down." I was scared, too. I refused to show it because one of us needed to be strong, as always. Emily was the worrier in our relationship. I was the go-with-the-flow type, and we held each other together.

"How can you be so calm?" Emily exclaimed. "Look, we're in some kind of cell!" She pointed to the metal bars on the other side of the room that I hadn't seen before.

"Why would she put us in a cell?" I mumbled, thinking of reasons that didn't make sense.

"So if we untied ourselves from the chairs, we wouldn't be able to leave," Kenneth said.

"Emily," I stated. "What is going on? Why does Alison seem to want us dead? What did I do?"

Emily took a deep breath before looking at both of us with tears in her eyes. "You see, the day Alison's body was 'found', my friends and I started getting these weird texts. Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and I. The texts said things that only Ali knew. Like the fact that I was a closeted lesbian. Or that Aria's father cheated on her mom.

"The texts were from a blocked number. We had no idea who sent them. They were scaring us. All the texts were signed A. Since we didn't know who they were, we blocked all people we didn't know from our phones, e-mails, IM accounts, and all that. A never quit.

"We tried to find out who A was. It was never possible. A was too smart. A stalked us, never left us alone, and did horrible things. A was the one who hit Hanna with the car, killed Ian Thomas, and tried to hurt us all. And now, I just found out that this whole time, A has been Alison."

I felt so bad for Emily then. She was in so much pain. She had been in love with Alison before me. It was hard to imagine the person I loved hurting me that much. Emily didn't have romantic feelings for Alison anymore, I knew that. But she had loved her as a best friend. What if I had lost Emily the way she lost Alison? The thought hurt too much. I knew what I had to do.

"Emily, I love you. And I promise you, I will get us out of here. No matter what, I'm going to be here with you and we are going to be to be together when this is all over. And I-"

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest," Kenneth said. "But there is someone coming over here right now."

I looked over to see a shadowy figure coming towards us. It opened the door with a creak and stepped inside. As it headed for Emily, I noticed the knife in it's hand. I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Emily's shriek of terror blared through the room, and I squeezed my eyes shut, tears streaming down my cheeks as I heard the hopeless cries for help of my lover.

_I know, I know! I haven't updated in so long and you guys are going to kill me. Sorry! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think is going to happen to Emily? What's going on between Kenneth and Maya? Do I hear a love triangle coming on? We'll see! Review please, and thanks for reading!_

_-Raina_


End file.
